Natural Enemies
by GoddessStarRose
Summary: Bailey Uley is graduating high school! Nothing can go wrong, until she imprints and falls hard for her natural enemy. Bailey is drug into a Newborn war and there is something weird going on with her dreams. How is she going to handle this newfound love, an added family, and a change that will effect everyone?
1. Bailey Uley

**Name: Bailey Uley**

Birthday: August 22

Age: 17

Imprint: No One Yet.

Family: Sam Uley (Brother) and Emily Uley (Sister-In-Law)

Friends: Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Artera, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Emily Uley, and Bella Swan.

Enemies: The Cullens (At the moment) and Victoria.

About Me: I changed when I was 16. I changed right before Jake did last year. I used to figure skate, dance, and do gymnastics before I was changed into a shapeshifter, but I don't get around to it anymore.I have my ears and belly button pierced, as well as a 3 tattoos. Right now Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah and I are getting ready for our graduation.


	2. Chapter 1

I was putting on my black graduation dress, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, Bails, you almost ready? We have to be there in like 20 minutes." I heard Jake say through the door.

"Yea I'm done!" I said as I opened the door and Jake's face dropped. I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting on a chair patiently waiting.

"Come on Jake! We are gonna be late!" I said while I grabbed the keys to my car and ushered Jake and Leah into my car while Embry and Quil took Quil's car. As I started my car I looked at Jake and Leah and smiled. We have been through so much in the last few years. I'm just glad we are together. As I finished that thought the car was pulling into the field where the graduation was going to take place. Jake, Leah and I got out of my car. We walked over to where we would be walking out to take our seats.

"Alright if you kids will start lining up we are about to start." Our principal stated.

Jake and I are the two valedictorians of our class so we got to sit in the front and get our diplomas first. Jake was in front of me and Quil behind me because he is the first in our class. When the music started playing Jake started walking out towards all of the people sitting in their seats. I walked out after Jake and I saw Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Seth sitting with Billy, Charlie, Bella, and Sue Clearwater. Embry and Quil's parents were sitting over there too. I got very excited when everyone was in their seats and the announcement came in that I was going to perform two songs. I got up and started the first song which was Goodbye to You and sang it from my heart. Then the second song which was Defying Gravity which was much more fun and entertaining. Once the songs were done Jake was called up so we could give our Valedictorian speeches.

"Graduation is one of those awkward times in our lives when we are torn between the joy of our memories and the excitement of our future. Should we look back on what were the greatest four years of our lives- times filled with joy from the boisterous sounds of that first spring out on the green grass, the aroma of chicken finger day in the cafeteria, or the calmness of the last bell for the day? Or instead should we focus on the next stage in this journey called life? We've been impatiently waiting for this day for four years - and now, we just want to hit pause. We want to slow it down, and enjoy the last fleeting moments. Our lives will forever be altered after we toss our caps into the air. We entered the loving confines of our beloved La Push High School four years ago as an unwritten book eager to fill the pages. It seemed like just yesterday we were having orientation. We walked onto the campus for the first time as a freshman in the fall with a gloomy world around us. As the months passed we grew, and learned to not allow external circumstances define us. Our book would be written on our own terms. The friends we sit with today became new additions to our family and are undoubtedly some of the main characters in our book of life. We grew up together in Washington, and at times in Seattle and the La Push Beach. Our school provided us not only with a place to learn, but a true home. We were fortunate to learn what a home for the mind, heart, and spirit meant in it's full reality. The diploma we receive represents success and achievement. But we must remember more the journey that accompanied this achievement- both the heartache and happiness. The diploma itself is gently tucked away in the appendix of our book, while the journey to attain it fills the pages. We are now set to begin the nest chapter in our book. Our book will veer off from the outline we created, for therein lies the beauty of our journey. La Push has instilled on us a tremendous fire, a passion for life, and a desire to make the world in which we live better. We owe it to each other, our family, our teachers, our school, our country, and our God to pursue our wildest dreams. Our teachers and classmates have pushed to the brink for four years. As the graduates of La Push High School, we can do anything. In the words of the great Henry Ford: "Whether you think you can or think you can't, you're right." So, graduates, let us commit ourselves to the belief that we can accomplish anything. With this belief, our book is destined to be a bestseller. We came onto this campus 4 years ago with different backgrounds and different life experiences. We leave this campus 1,359 days later as a collective unit. Let us put aside the joy of our memories and the excitement of our future for the time being. For as Mother Theresa said: 'be happy in the moment, that's enough.' At this moment, we are in absolute bliss. We are all La Push Wolves- and it does not get any better than that." Jake said, giving his speech

"Thank You Mr. Jacob Black. Our final valedictorian is Miss Bailey Uley." Our principal said

"There is a story of a young, but earnest Zen student who approached his teacher, and asked the Master, 'If I work very hard and diligently, how long will it take me to find Zen?' The Master thought about this, and then replied, 'Ten years…' The student then said, 'But what is I work very, very hard and really apply myself to learn fast- How long then?' The Master replied, 'Well, twenty years.' 'But if I really, really work at it, how long then?' asked the student. 'Thirty years,' replied the Master. 'But, I do not understand,' said the disappointed student, 'Each time that I say I will work harder, but you say that it will take me longer. Why is that?' The Master looked at the student and then replied, 'When you have one eye on the goal, you only have one eye on the path.' This is the dilemma I have faced within the American education system. We are so focused on a goal, whether it be passing a test, or graduating as first in the class. However, in this way, we do not really learn. We do whatever it takes to achieve our original objective. Some of you may be thinking, 'Well if you pass a test, or become Valedictorian, didn't you learn something?' Well, yes, you have learned something, but not all that you could have. Perhaps, you only learned how to memorize names, places, and dates to later on forget in order to clear your mind for the next test. School is not all that it can be. Right now, it is a place for most people to determine that their goal is to get out as soon as possible. I am now accomplishing that goal. I am graduating. I should look at this as a positive experience, especially being at the top of my class. However, in retrospect, I cannot say that I am anymore intelligent than my peers. I can attest that I am only the best at doing what I am told and working the system. Yet, here I stand, and I am supposed to be proud that I have completed this period of indoctrination. I will leave in the fall to go on to the next phase expected of me, in order to receive a paper document that certifies that I am capable of work. But I contest that I am a human being, a thinker, an adventurer- not a worker. A worker is someone who is trapped within repetition- a slave of the system set up before him. But now, I have successfully shown that I was the best slave. I did what I was told to the extreme, While others sat in class and doodled to later become great artists, I sat in class to take notes and become a great test-taker. While others would come to class without their homework done because they were reading about an interest of theirs, I never missed an assignment. While others were creating music and writing lyrics, I decided to do extra credit even though I never needed it. So, I wonder, why did I even want this position? Sure, I earned it, but what will come of it? When I leave educational institutionalism, will I be successful or forever lost? I have no clue about what I want to do with my life; I have no interests because I saw every subject of study as work. I excelled at every subject just for the purpose of excelling, not learning. And quite frankly, now I'm scared. Jim Logan Newburt, a retired school teacher and activist critical of compulsory schooling, asserts, 'We could encourage the best qualities of youthfulness- curiosity, adventure, resilience, the capacity for surprising insight simply by being more flexible about time, texts, and tests, by introducing kids into truly competent adults.'" I finished giving my speech and sat back down in my seat.

"Thank you Miss Uley that was truly interesting. Now I would like to say a few words. This is the group of Seniors that I have had from 9th grade until they graduate. I am very proud of every single person in these seats. The two valedictorians have had a great impact on the student body, and have amazing leadership skills. I am excited to let you know that both of our valedictorians have accepted full ride scholarships to Peninsula College. Now the time has come for the handing out of diplomas, we will first start with our valedictorians. Jacob Ephraim Black." Our principal said as Jake got up slowly from his chair, walked over to Principal Jones, got his picture and diploma, and went over to the other side to sit down.

"Bailey Shay Uley..."

I stood up, and slowly walked over to Principal Jones. _Breathe..._ I took a deep breath before I moved closer to our Principal. I got my picture, took my diploma, and went to sit beside Jake. The handing out of diplomas went on for about an hour until they called up the show choir children to perform "Wide Open Spaces". I got out of my seat, and headed up to the stage, and we all started singing. Once the song was over we all sat down and listened to our counselors goodbye speech.

"I would like to say that I am so very proud of each of these adults sitting in these seats. They all have worked so hard to get to the point that they are at right now, and I know they will all work harder in the future. This is our final goodbye. I would like to tell all of our Seniors goodbye." He finished as we all grabbed our caps off of our heads, and threw them into the air. I caught mine on the way down, and then we were dismissed. Once we were with Sam and the others I saw Bella in the distance.

"Bells!" I said as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Bails!"

"I'm so glad you made it!" I told her honestly.

"Me too! You look beautiful!" She said smiling

"Where's Eddy?" I asked

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"He asked me to send you his best, he is hunting with his family."

I nodded, and smirked since I knew of the Cullen clan of vampires.

"Well, I hope he has a good time. Let's take a picture!" I grabbed her, opened the gown to reveal my dress, and turned my cap to show my Harry Potter design. Sam took the picture on my phone, and we both started talking again.

"So are you coming to my party?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Of course!"

"Alright let's get going!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand, and went towards my car. Jake got and ride with Embry and Quil, and Leah rode with her parents to my party. While I was having my party, Sam was at a dinner with all of the parents. I started up the car and off to my house.

"So how are all of the Cullens doing?" I asked Bella

"Well, Alice keeps having these visions of Jasper, but she has no idea what they mean." She answered truthfully

"That's strange… I wonder what that's about." I thought out loud

"I know so how are you all doing?" She asked

"Sam has been stressing out a lot lately, and it's feeling weird. I don't know how to understand. Jake has been acting strangely too, but I think that's because of you. I keep trying to tell him that you and Eddy are going to get married, but he won't listen to me." I said with a chuckle as she laughed and then turned up the radio to sing along to Maroon 5, our favorite band. Once the song was off I pulled into the driveway of my house. We got out to see the pack minus Sam sitting in my living room waiting for me to get home.

"Hey, Bells? Will you help me set out the food and drinks"

"Yeah"

We walked into the kitchen to grab all of the food and drinks to put them on the island and table. Once we finished setting the stuff out I saw Paul come over and set some beer and rum on the table.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked

"Shh…" He smirked at me and I nodded then smirked back. _He brought my favorite._ Once all the food was out, I grabbed my phone and plugged it up to the stereo, and turned the music on. As soon as I turned the music on people started coming through the door. I grabbed two beers, one for me and another for Bella.

"Hey, here you go." I said handing her the beer

"Thank you. I need this."

I opened my beer and almost drank the whole thing in one swig. After drinking a few beers, Bella and I started dancing to the music. After a few dances and a few more beers, I was semi drunk. I had to go outside to get some fresh air, and ended up walking through the woods. I was walking around aimlessly until I saw someone in the distance.

"Bailey?"

"Who are you?" I questioned because my vision was decently blurry, and it was pitch black dark.

"Bailey, it's Jasper. What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was having a graduation party, and needed some fresh air."

"You are a pretty good ways from your home. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Well, you don't have to, but if you want too…"

He nodded, and turned the way of my house and started walking. When he got to me he waited until I started walking with him. We walked a little way in silence until he spoke up.

"So, are you coming to our graduation?" Jasper asked

"I think Bella wants me to…" I answered

"Are you coming to Alice's graduation party?" He questioned

"I don't know. I'm probably not welcomed." I responded

"You are Bella's and Edward's friend you are always welcome. I think you should come."

"I may."

I looked up and we were at my back door.

"Thank you for walking me home." I thanked him

"Your welcome."

I turned to open my door, and turned back around and he was gone. Once I got inside I saw all of the pack knocked out on the floor, and Bella putting all of the extra food away.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Where have you been?" Bella asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry, I was in the woods getting some fresh air, and then Jasper saw me and walked my semi drunk self home." I explained

"Wonder why he was all the way out here?" She thought out loud

"I have no idea."

"We better get to sleep. I wanna do something fun tomorrow." She said and I had almost forgotten that while the Cullens' were hunting Jake and I are taking turns watching Bella.

"Alright, you can head on up to my room, I'm gonna get some blankets for the guys." I motioned to the boys laying, passed out on my floor. She nodded, and I headed over to the hall closet and grabbed the pillows and blankets. I noticed that Leah was smart and decided to lay on the couch. Jake wasn't there, so I'm guessing he beat Leah to the guest bedroom. I lightly grabbed Paul's head and slid a pillow under his head, and threw the blanket over him. I did the same for the rest of the guys, and headed up the stairs. Instead if turning left towards my bedroom, I turned right towards the guest bedroom. When I opened the door I saw Jake cuddled up in the comforter. I went over to the side of the bed, kissed his forehead, and whispered "We did it". I left his bedroom and went into my bedroom to see Bella already fast asleep. I walked into my bathroom, changed into some pajamas, and then flopped on my bed and was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to banging around in the kitchen and noticed that Bella was fast asleep. How in the world? I groggily got up and headed down to the kitchen to see what all the racked was. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Emily was cooking breakfast. I looked over and saw the guys, minus Jake, watching some movies. I noticed that Emily was almost done so I went over to the guys.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked

"Shh… No need to scream…" Jared whispered while covering his eyes.

It was very obvious that everyone except Seth and Leah had a pretty bad hangover.

"That's why you don't get drunk and pass out on the floor." I teased

"How are you not hungover?" Paul groaned

"Yea, you drank quite a bit last night…" Quil agreed

"I don't know. I went for a walk semi drunk, but when I came back, I was fine." I explained

"Breakfast!" Emily shouted from the kitchen

By this time Jake was walking down the stairs and joined us at the table. Bella was still sleeping away. We sat down at the table and started eating breakfast. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and two pancakes. Once breakfast was over, the guys left to go on patrol and Bella came downstairs. She grabbed some food and started talking.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Bella asked

"I was thinking that we could head to the beach, go get some lunch, and then deliver you to Jake." I answered

"Sounds fun."

"You can borrow one of my swimsuits if you need to." I offered then we went up to my bedroom and changed into our swimsuits, mine was a red one piece with a low neckline. Once we were done, I left a note for Sam and headed out to my car. We got in and turned the radio on full blast. We were jamming to the song on the radio when we pulled into a parking spot. I turned the car off, and we got out of the car. Bella and I got out of the car and walked towards the sand and water. Once we got there and laid our towels our and started tanning.

"So are you coming to Alice's graduation party?" Bella asked

"I don't know. Jasper mentioned it last night, but I feel unwelcome." I said honestly

"Are you kidding? The entire Cullen family loves you, even Rosalie! They would be ecstatic to have you there!" She tried to convince me

"Yea… I may"

"Wait, did you say that Jasper mentioned it to you?" She asked

"Yea why?"

"I mean, he just isn't a real people person." She explained as I nodded, and we went back to tanning. Whenever I go to the beach with Bella, we don't cliff dive because she is human and couldn't handle jumping from so high. We kept tanning for a pretty good while until we were burning up, so we decided to go get some lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as we got into my car.

"It doesn't matter." She said as I drove to a Cracker Barrel, and we both got out and headed inside. We were set at our table are started to order what we wanted. We had gotten our food and finished eating in about an hour. After lunch we got in the car, and I delivered Bella to Jake's house, then went home to change for patrol. My outfit was a black Nike sports bra with black Nike Pros. I walked out to the backyard and saw Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam who I was running patrol with.

"We ready?" I asked

"Yeah, let's get going." Sam said as we shifted into our wolf form and headed out to the woods. Since we had a person too many Paul and were together.

"_Did you have fun last night?" Paul asked through our thoughts_

"_Yeah, it was real fun." I answered_

"_That's good."_

We stopped chatting and went back to patrol. It was a few minutes until we saw the red headed vampire. I nodded in her direction and Paul and I started to chase her.

"_Guys! We got a vamp." I said to the rest of the crew_

"_On our way." Sam responded_

We chased her all the way to the border between us and the Cullens. The vamp was jumping from one side of the border to the other, when she jumped from the Cullens side to ours and Emmet followed. Paul jumped towards him and would have attacked him if the rest of us hadn't stopped him. Emmet and the rest of the Cullens jumped back on their side, and we had lost the vamp, so we headed home. When I got home I changed into some high waisted shorts and a black crop top. After I changed, I checked phone to see that I had a text from Bella asking me to pick her up from Jake's. I grabbed my keys and sped to Bella's house because I already knew what happened. I pulled in right behind Edward. I ran up to Edward, Bella, and Jake and tried to stop the argument. Bella and I were trying to stop them from killing each other.

"Edward." Bella said as she tried to stop Edward from murdering Jake.

"If you ever touch her again…" Edward said grabbing Jake by the shoulder

"She's not sure what she wants." Jake said throwing his hand off

"Don't do this here!" I said trying to pull them off each other

"Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words." Edward said, while being about 5 inches from Jake's face.

"Fine, and she will." Jake spoke confidently.

"Jacob, just go okay." Bella pleaded while trying to pry them off of each other just as Charlie came out to settle the fight.

"Hey, hey, hey easy guys. Let's take it down a notch. Alright, what's going on?" Charlie asked

"I kissed Bella." Jake told Charlie as he looked at Jake with a surprised face.

"Then she broke her hand, punching my face. Total misunderstanding." Jake started to walk away, but I pulled him to my car. Once we were in my car and pulling out of Bella's driveway I started asking him why he was being so idiotic.

"What the hell?" I asked

"What?" Jake responded

"Why the fuck would you do something that stupid?"

"I know she feels the same way."

"If she does let her figure it out on her own. Don't force her."

We sat in silence until we pulled into the driveway of his house. He started to get out of my car, but I stopped him and said "Hey, it's okay. We will fix this."

Jake nodded and headed inside his house. I started to head home until I saw a figure walking up the street. I slowed to a stop to see that it was Jasper. I got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Hey, Jasper, do you want a ride?" I asked

"Yea, I would appreciate that, thank you Bailey." He responded and we started to get back into the car, but me being me, I tripped and fell on my hand.

"Fuck. Fucking shit. Piss." I yelled and Jasper started to help me up off the ground when he saw my wrist bent backwards.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Piss fire." I yelled

"Let me drive. Carlisle can look at your hand when we get there."

He grabbed the keys from my pocket, helped me into the car, and got into the car and sped all the way to his house. When we got there, I probably cussed him out about 12 times. He stopped the car and came to the other side to help me out. Once we walked through the door Carlisle directed me into his office.

"Bailey, how did this happen?" Carlisle asked and once he did, he started fooling with my hand.

"I offered, fuck, Jasper a ride, piss, home. I got out of the car, and when I went to get back in I tripped and fell on my wrist." I tried to explain with the cuss words where he moved my wrist. After all of the noise Emmet, Alice, and Edward all came into the office.

"Hey, Bails, what happened to you?" Edward asked

"Tripped, fell, fuck." I told them and Emmet came over to get a better look.

"Fuck, that looks bad…" He said with a grimace

"No shit." I told him with an eye roll. I felt myself being overcome with calmness, I knew that power over emotions is Jasper's gift but it makes my wrist feel better so I'm just going to go with it.

"Okay, I am going to set it, and get you a brace to wear." Carlisle explained

When he moved it back into the correct position, I screamed bloody murder. After I screamed Rosalie and Bella came there to see the commotion. When he slipped the brace over my sore wrist I whimpered like a small child. Once he was done, he suggested that since it was so late Bella and I sleep there. He basically forced me to say yes after he gave me some morphine. I grabbed my phone off the table and called Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'm at the Cullen's house…" I treaded very carefully

"What the fuck? Why?"

"I broke my wrist up into my hand. Carlisle took care of it, and I'm fine, but he insisted that I stay here because he jacked me up on morphine and doesn't want me driving." I explained

"Let me speak to Dr. Cullen." He said and I handed the phone to Carlisle then they spoke for a while before he handed me the phone back again.

"That's fine, but I want you home by 11 tomorrow morning, then you can do whatever you want." He spoke very strictly

"Okay, thanks bub."I ended the call, and nodded towards Carlisle. By that time Alice was hopping over towards me.

"Bailey, are you coming to my party tomorrow?" She asked in her whimsical tone of voice.

"I may."

"Oh please come! It will be so much fun!"

"Okay, I'll come."

"You should come over tomorrow before the ceremony and get ready with us!"

"I think I will."

Alice giggled, and then turned on her heels to go and find Rosalie to tell her the news. I turned around to see Jasper heading towards me.

"I'm so very sorry about your hand." He said looking down at me

"It wasn't your fault." I tried to make him not feel guilty

"If I hadn't been wandering around at night, you would've never stopped the car, got out, tripped, fell, and shattered your hand."

"I wouldn't say 'shattered'." I laughed, but he retches out to poke it and I whimpered.

"Okay, maybe it is shattered. However, this will be as good as new within 4 days. Fast healing, power thingy." I said trying to remember what the word was, and he laughed at my loss for words. I never noticed how beautiful he was before now.

"You know, I don't know much about you, Jasper." I told him

He nodded, grabbed my non-broken hand, and led me up the stairs. I giggled at the array of graduation caps on the wall.

"Are you going to add your new one to your collection?" I asked with a giggle.

"I believe so. It seems as if all we ever do is move to a place to start as a freshman, graduate four years later, go to some nonexistent online college, and then uproot and move again. I just wish we could stay in one place." He stated glumly

"I'm sorry…" I apologized

He shrugged and lead me into his bedroom. It was beautiful. The walls were a light cream, almost white, the furniture was as elegant as anyone could ever want. There was a wall of windows to look out among the beautiful mountains. Behind the headboard of the bead there was a wall with shelves stuffed with books. There was no overhead light, the only artificial light in the room was a desk lamp on his nightstand.

"Jasper, this is beautiful. This is unreal." I exclaimed

"Thank you. Now you wanted to know some more about me?" He questioned and I nodded.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He said as he rolled his sleeves down to show me the multiple vampire bites.

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me, was useless against the newborns, but still I never lost a fight." He said proudly.

"This happened during the Civil War?" I asked intrigued

"I was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry! All without having seen any real battle." He said with a smile

"Until?"

**Third Person POV**

"Until I met a certain immortal, Maria. I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a colony of women and children when I saw them. I immediately offered them my aid. They had conversations among themselves, but I caught some of it."

"Lovely, and an officer" The blonde one spoke

"You'd better do it Maria, I can never stop once I've started." The brunette said seductively.

"What's your name soldier?" Maria asked

"Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am"

"I hope you survive, you may be of great use to me." Maria said before jumping to Jasper and turning him

**Bailey's POV**

"Maria was creating an army?" I asked him

"They were very common in the South. Constant brutal battles for territory, Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command, my ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns an endless occupation since she never let them live past the first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet. She pulled the strings, I didn't know there was another way. Until Carlisle found me, I don't know what I would have become without this family." He finished and I got off his bed then grabbed him in a hug.

"You never have to be that again. I know how hard that was for you and you never have to be that again." I consoled him

"Thank you, Bailey. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Jasper, I am so glad we have gotten to know each other so quickly." I said as I yawned and Jasper glanced at me.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a bit…"

He nodded and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some of Alice's pajamas.

"I thought you would need some pajamas." He said, handing them to me,

I nodded and stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, the bathroom's right over that way." Jasper said, pointing down the hall and to the right. I smiled, and started walking towards the bathroom. Once I got there I put the pajamas on, took off my makeup, and threw my hair into a messy bun. When I got back to the bedroom Jasper was sitting on a window bench overlooking the mountains.

"Hey" I said, approaching him

"Hey, you better get some sleep it's late."

I nodded and climbed on the bed. He walked over and slowly turned the desk lamp off, and I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to the bright light shining into my eyes from the windows. I wiped my eyes and turned over to find myself cuddling into Jasper's arms.

"Around 3 AM you had a nightmare and asked me to come and get in bed with you." He said at my confused face.

"Okay, shit. I have to be home in 15 minutes. I'm gonna go, but I'll be back in like an hour. tell Bella!" I said, grabbing my stuff and running out the door and to my car. My wrist still hurts like a motherfucker, so I drove with one hand. I drove about 80 mph to get home by 11.

"Your home." Sam said as I walked through the door.

"Yeah." I said barely audible

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked

"I tripped and fell on it."

"How did you end up at the Cullen's house?" He continued the third-degree

"I offered Jasper a ride home, got out of my car, fell, then he offered to take me to Carlisle because my wrist was backwards. Any more questions?"

"Actually yes, why did you offer him a ride?"

"It was chilly, late, and I am a nice person." I said as I walked up to my bedroom and into my bathroom. I took off Alice's pajamas, took a shower, and put on a black pleather skirt and a black crop top with white flowers on it. I walked back down the stairs, and out the door without another word to Sam. I turned the radio on and sang along to some of the songs. I pulled into the Cullen's house, and walked right in. Bella was sitting over there with Edward and Rosalie and Alice were talking to each other. I first walked over to Bella and told her we were ready to go. Next, I started to walk over to Alice and Rosalie, but I was stopped by Jasper.

"Please, be careful today." He cautioned

"I will." I told him and continued walking to Alice and Rosalie. When I got to them, I asked if they wanted to go shopping with Bella and I, and they said yes. So, they followed us out to my car, and we headed to the mall. We got out of the car and headed inside to find dresses for tonight.

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked them

"Something sparkly." Alice responded

"Something elegant." Rosalie said

"Something classic." Bella finished

I nodded and looked at the tension between Rosalie and Bella. Well this is awkward. We all went into Forever 21 and Wet Seal to look for dresses. It took a few hours before we all had gotten our dresses. Once we all had our dresses, I took them back to the Cullen's house where we stayed for a good while. Esme cooked Bella and I some lunch, and we talked to the Cullen's while we ate. After lunch Carlisle took another look at my hand, he said that I wasn't allowed to shift for one and a half weeks. Before we all started getting ready Jasper grabbed me and took me for a "walk" in the woods.

"I have always thought that this was my favorite place to live. It's always so beautiful." Jasper said

"I agree, it is just so calming, or maybe it's just you." I smiled up at him

He tilted his head back and let out a soothing laugh. I gazed upon him and I had never thought he was more beautiful.

"Bailey, I always have such a fun time when I am with you."

"Are you excited to graduate? Again?" I asked with a smile

"Not really, that means I'll only have a few more years in this town." He answered honestly

"Hey, that is a long way away. Don't think about the future, think about now. Just think about this moment in time." I tried to calm him down

"I could never forget this moment." He reassured and embraced me in a hug, and I laid my head down on his chest. We walked back towards the house and started getting ready. I got the dress that I had gotten earlier which was black and had a gold belt on the waist, and started putting myself together. Once I was done, I went into Jasper's bedroom, and saw he was finished changing.

"Well, someone looks handsome…" I announced as I came into the room

"Well, thank you Ma'am" He turned around and smiled.

I laughed and realized how we have just sort of fallen into a relationship. I grabbed his cap and gown and handed it to him.

"I had my time to shine, now you have yours." I told him and I watched as he put the gown on then I put his cap on. As I was putting the cap on, we looked into each other's eyes. It felt like I had been pushed off a bridge and fallen into his arms. My whole world is in his hands, Jasper Hale is my whole world. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, which turned into a make-out. I lost myself in the kiss, it was possibly the best kiss I had ever been a part of. It was only about two minutes before we both pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow" I breathed

"Woah."

"Was that…?" I start but before I could finish, he responded

"That was fantastic."

"Glad to hear it." I beamed

"Kids, I want pictures!" We heard Esme shout from downstairs. The both of us laughed and headed down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen Esme ushered us outside to take pictures. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I all took a picture together, as well as Jasper and me. The Cullen's have already accepted me as a part of the family, and Jasper and I aren't even dating. Jasper had asked me if I would ride with him to his graduation, and I told him that I would. We went into the garage to see there were seven cars. I know that the Volvo is Edwards, and a few are everyone else's. Jasper took my hand and took me over to the black Hummer.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who drives a Hummer." I said with a smirk, and he laughed.

"There's a lot you haven't learned about me yet; however, you will soon."

He followed me around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. Then 'ran' around to the driver's side and started the car.

"So, are you excited for the party tonight?" He asked

"Yea, it's going to be fun. What do you think about it?" I inquired

"I'm excited, but it's not really my scene. It's Alice's, not mine." He laughed

"Awe come on, you're going to have a great time." I reassured him with a smile

He smiled and laughed towards me. He pulled into the parking lot, and walked around to my side, opened the door, and helped me out of the car. Jasper had to go to line up for the graduation. I was looking around and found Jake, Quil, and Embry sitting and watching.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I questioned

"I came here to watch Bella and go to their party to apologize to Bella." Jake explained

"You're going to their party? After you kissed Bella?" I asked, kind of concerned

"Yeah. You were invited?" Jake responded

"Yea, Alice invited me last night." I was not about to tell him that I had imprinted on Jasper.

"You look different…" Embry started

"Yeah, you have like a glowing smile." Quil continued

"Who did you imprint on?" Jake interrogated

I laugh nervously and ask, "Why do you think I imprinted?"

"I just know, you have that disgusting look about you." He joked with me

"Whatever. Why would I tell you all anyway?"

"You'll tell Sam and he'll tell us." Jake explained

'Like hell he will!" I exclaimed

"Why don't you just tell us? It can't be that bad." Jake joked

"Yeah, I mean, it's not one of the Cullens." Quil teased

I laugh nervously "Yea… Hahaha…"

"Oh…" Embry starts

"My…" Quil continues

"Fuck." Jake finished and I cringed as they started to look at me with disgust in their eyes.

"Dear god. Please allow me to not kill Bailey." Jake prayed

"Guys try not to freak out, please. It isn't really that serious." I begged

"Like hell it isn't." Embry argued

"Bailey, this is a pretty big deal. All of the imprints come to almost everything the pack does, we can't have a vampire there." Quil explained

"Well, I'm sorry. However, Jasper's family has accepted me as a part of their family, I don't know why you can't do the same."

"It's not that we can't, it's that we won't." Jake emphasized

"Jake…" I started but before I could get another word in, the graduation started. It was longer than ours because they had a lot more students. I wasn't paying attention to most of what was going on because I was thinking about what happened with Jake. I grabbed my phone, left while the choir was singing their songs, and called Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Can we talk?"

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"I just need to tell you something, and I don't know how to start."

"You imprinted."

"What the fuck. How does everyone know how to tell?"

"Big brother instinct."

"Well, there is a little complication…"

"What?"

"Um… itoneoftheCullens… cough cough."

"Bailey, little bit slower."

"_Sigh…_ It's one of the Cullens…"

"WHAT? Wait… 9… It's okay… Which one?"

"Jasper, and you really mean that?"

"If I really try, then yes." He teased

"Sam, I love you."

"I know you do." He said smugly and I hung up and went back to watch the rest of the graduation. When I went back in there, they had started calling their names. I watched until they called Jasper's name. When they called his name, I clapped and took pictures. Once the graduation was over, I went over to him and talked for a bit.

"Hey, you looked handsome up there in your little suit." I told him as I grabbed his suit when I said it and he smiled.

"Well, thank ya Ma'am" He thanked me.

"Hey, I'm going to ride back to your house with Jake and them. We have some things to talk about." I explained and he reassured me that it was okay

"That's fine, I'll just be there waiting for you."

I gave him a quick kiss before I told him goodbye. I walked over to Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Mind if I ride with you guys? We got stuff to talk about." I requested and Jake shook his head 'yeah', and we started to the car. Once we got in the car, I started talking, "I called Sam, and told him."

"What did he say?" Embry asked

"He said that he was fine with it. So, if Sam can handle it, you guys can too." I told them

"It's not that I can't handle it, it's that I don't want you to imprint on someone like that." Jake said

"Someone like what?" I questioned him

"Someone that doesn't have a soul. That's heart isn't beating. He can't have a soul or even a heart." He snapped

"Jake please, just have an open mind. Please." I pleaded with him.

"Bailey, I will try to be a bit more open minded, but I can't promise anything." He finally agreed with me and I nodded in agreement as we pulled into the Cullens' driveway. I got out of the car and started towards the doorway before all of the guys. Once I opened the door, I saw Bella and she saw me.

"Bells!" I exclaimed

"Hey, Bailey! How did you…" She started but looked behind me and saw Jake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jake

"I was invited remember?" He challenged

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." She stated

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. About ya know, the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being me, an ass. I'm really sorry, but I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself." He apologized and held up a wolf keychain.

"You made this?" She asked while looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"It's really pretty. Thanks." She thanked him.

Then I saw Alice come down the stairs and drop a flower pot. Bella and I ran over to her.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked

"The decisions been made They aren't going to Seattle, they are coming here." She whispered as Edward came out, and ushered us all into Carlisle's where Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all sitting. I walked over to Jasper, he snaked his arm around my waist.

"They'll be here in two weeks." Alice informed us

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle stated

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked

"I didn't anyone I recognized, maybe one." She said cautiously

"I know his face he's local, Rylie Biers. He didn't start this." Edward explained

"Well, whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said

"They must be playing with the blind spots in her vision." Carlisle mentioned

Jasper sighed, "Either way, the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jake asked

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle explained, calmly.

"What are they after?" Embry asked

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice sighed

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jake questioned

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle explained

Jake looked at Embry and Quil, and then to me and said, "Alright. We're in."

"No. You'd get yourselves killed. No way." Bella objected

"We weren't asking for permission." I told her

"Edward." Bella begged

"It means more protection for you." Edward agreed

"Jacob, Bailey, do you think Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jake answered

"Jasper?" Carlisle contemplated

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper explained

"We will have to coordinate." Carlisle agreed

"Carlisle, they're going to get hurt." Bella reasoned

"We're all going to need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle offered

"Alright, name the time and place." I insisted

"Jake, Bailey, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella pleaded

"Bella, this is what we do." I calmed

"You should be happy, look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" Jake questioned but Bella shook her head and walked off with Edward following her. Jasper tugged onto my hand and took me into an empty room.

"Bailey, I don't really want you to have to fight for Bella." Jasper told me

I sighed, "Jaz, I'm not doing this for Bella, I want to do this."

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." He said honestly

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I mean we have the best trainer ever." I smiled

He laughed, grabbed my waist, and brought me close.

"Do you want to go with me on a date?" He asked

I laughed and responded, "Of course I do. Where?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Okay, how should I dress?" I questioned

"However, you want." He said as he grasped my face and kissed me. We were like that until the door was opened by Quil.

"Um… Sorry… Jake wanted me to ask you if you needed a ride?" Quil asked awkwardly

"Um… No, my car is here I'll be okay." I answered and he closed the door back.

"Are we going to continue?" I inquired

"Of course."

I grabbed his smooth face and we continued to make out with each other. We were pulled apart by a small knock on the door. Once the door opened, we saw Alice standing behind it.

"Hey, Sam called and was asking where you were."

"God. I guess I'll be going…" I sighed

"I'll drive you." Jasper suggested

"I need to take my car home."

"I'll drive your car. Anyway, I think Carlisle should look at your wrist again first."

I nodded because I could feel the pain shooting through my hand again. We went into Carlisle's office where he was already waiting for us.

"How is your hand feeling?" Carlisle asked

"Not really any better." I answered honestly.

He took the brace off to reveal its purple color.

"This is strange. It's not healing as fast as it should." He said, thinking out loud.

"Why?"

"It seems that the bone you broke is a vital bone in your wrist and doesn't heal as fast as other bones. It is actually one of the slowest healing bones in your whole body." He explained

"So how long until this heals?" I question

"It won't fully heal for a few weeks, but you should be able to shift in about 1 week." He reassured me.

"Will I be able to fight in the battle?"

"Alice doesn't predict the fight for about 2 and a half weeks. You will be able to fight; however, you won't be your strongest."

"Bailey, we won't need you." Jasper assured me

"I'm fighting." I demanded

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?" Jasper asked

"Yes, please."

He took my hand and we went to where my car was.

"Jaz, what's going on?" I ask

"I just don't want you to have to push yourself too hard." He said

"I will be fine. I just want to provide to something." I told him

"You don't have to prove yourself!" He snapped

"Jaz, calm down. If I don't feel comfortable fighting I won't, okay." I promised

He nodded and sped up the car. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it so that he knew that I meant what I said. We pulled into my driveway, and got out of the car and he asked, "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow before the training?"

"Yea, that'd be good. I'll make sure to take in depth notes." I joked with him then grabbed the back of his head and made him kiss me before I went inside to find Sam sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey... You want to talk, don't you?" I asked

"Yea. So, you and Jasper? You really imprinted?" He interrogated me

"Yea, I guess I did. Are you mad?"

"No, I am happy that you found someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Sam, that really means a lot to me. I'm going to go on up to bed now, is that okay?"

"Yea, go get some rest."

I walked up the stairs, and into my room. I picked out some pajamas, changed into them, and tied my hair up and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

I was awoken when Sam knocked on my door.

"Come on, Bailey. We have training today." He said while still banging on my door

"Sam, I can't shift. Jasper's coming to pick me up." I mumbled into my pillow

"Well, he should be here any minute."

I got out of bed, and forced myself into the bathroom to shower, change into jeans and a grey crop top, put on makeup, and did my hair. When I was done, I went down to see that the entire pack was in my house for breakfast. I looked over at Paul, Jared, and Leah who were glaring at me. I walked over to them and tried to talk to them.

"Guys…" I started but before I could continue, they were bombarding me with questions.

"How could you imprint on a bloodsucker?" Paul asked

"What the hell?" Jared also interrogated

"How?" Leah questioned

"I can't help that I love him!" I exclaimed

Sam came up to us and tried to have my back.

"Don't harass her about it. Her imprint is to be treated the same as mine or any other imprint. No exceptions." He said in his alpha voice

_That shut them up._

"Thanks bub." I said as I grabbed him in a big hug.

"We are sorry, Bailey." Jared started

"I guess we overreacted." Leah also apologized

"Yea." Paul agreed

"Thanks guys." I said, accepting their apology

I heard a knock on the door, rushed over to the door, and opened it to be greeted by Jasper.

"Hey handsome. Bye guys, I'll see you later."

I slammed the door behind me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked

"I slept as good as a person can." I said and he laughed. We went out to his hummer, and he opened the door for me. I got inside so did he, and we went off into the woods. He drove with one hand and used his other hand to rub my hand to keep me from being nervous. Once we got there the pack wasn't there, but the Cullen family was. They were practicing before Jasper even got there. I walked with Jasper over to them, and we started talking.

"Bailey, you made it! Will you be participating?" Esme asked

"No, I'm not allowed." I said as I held my wrist up and laughed.

"That's too bad. Does that mean you won't be able to fight in the battle?" Alice asked

"I should be able to fight." I said as Jasper gave me a look.

"She will need a few private lessons." He said pulling me close to him by my waist and I saw Edward raising his eyebrows. So, I thought '_Hey we all know you and Bella have 'private lessons''_. He just sputtered into laughter. Everyone looked over at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, but about that time they started practicing with Jasper. I went over and sat on the Jeep with Bella. Jasper started by fighting with Emmett, and Emmett losing.

"Again!" Emmett demanded

About that time, the wolves started coming down from the hill in the woods. I jumped off of the Jeep and walked over to Jasper's side.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward whispered

"They came that's what matters. Will you translate? Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns and will teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle started

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward interrupted

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months in this life." Carlisle answered their questions

He looked toward Jasper and he stepped forward.

"Carlisle's right, that's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now the two most important things are: first, never let them get their arms around you they will crush you instantly and second, never go for the obvious kill they will be expecting that, and you will lose. Emmett!" Jasper explained then called for Emmett and that is when Bella and I went over to the Jeep again and the fighting started.

"Don't hold back." Jasper told him

"Not in my nature." Emmett retaliated

Emmett charged towards Jasper, and Jasper held him back until he got thrown over Emmett's head and lands on his feet in the dirt. Then it was Jasper's turn to charge Emmett. Emmett went to hit Jasper and he ducked, then Jasper hit Emmett.

"Never lose focus." Jasper told Emmett

Next it was Carlisle and Edward. They charged towards each other, Carlisle slid, and Edward jumped. Then they charged again and grabbed each other's arms. Edward pushed Carlisle to the ground and turned around.

"One more thing…" Jasper started as Carlisle jumped back up and tackled Edward.

"Never turn your back on your enemy!" Jasper said with an eye roll

The final pair was Rosalie and Jasper. She just tried hitting him until he eventually took her down. When we were finished, Jasper and I were walking towards his Hummer when Bella stopped and asked him if there was any way she could help. I looked at him.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to be right there if you need me." I pointed over towards Alice and Edward, and he nodded. I started over to Alice and Edward, and we started talking.

"You know, there has always been a time when I couldn't read Jasper's future anymore. I guess that is because of you." She said with a smile

"Before you changed Alice always had visions of you just watching Jasper with awe, and with curiosity." Edward informed me

"That's good to know. So, he knew I was coming?"

"After I told Carlisle, we all kind of figured it out. We knew you were coming, but we didn't know when." She explained

"I'm happy that he found you. A few times he had given up, but you kept drawing him back in. He has finally allowed him to open up about his previous life which Bella is quite interested in. Bailey, he needs you, he is starting to break." Edward said and pointed his head over towards Jasper and Bella. I turned around and sped over to him and Bella. When I got over to him, I heard, "It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet. She pulled the strings, I didn't know there was another way. Until Alice found me, she saw me coming and told me that I would have a fantastic life with good people. Then Alice saw Bailey, she kept me waiting long enough."

I put a hand on his shoulders, and he turned to face me.

"My apologies Major." I said in a fake southern accent

"I don't know what I would have become without them." He said as his voice began to crack

"Shh you never have to be that again." I stood on my tip toes and pecked his lips.

"Jasper, how do you know that Bailey is the one? I know the wolves have imprinting, but how do vampires know?" Bella asked

"It's just an automatic feeling that, I am going to spend eternity with this person. I could spend all of my life with Bailey." Jasper answered

I grabbed his hand, and smiled, "I could too."

"Bella, Charlie will be wanting you home soon we should be going." Edward said as he walked over towards us. She nodded, and got into the jeep that her and Edward had driven in. I saw that almost everyone eels had left except Rosalie and Emmett who were making out in a tree. Jasper and I headed to the Hummer

"Are we still on for our date tonight?" He asked

"Of course! Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I questioned

"No, but I will tell you to not wear heels."

"Ooh hints!"

"That's the only one you're getting."

We got into the Hummer, and he started driving. I grabbed the hand he wasn't driving with and held it.

"What is imprinting?" He asked

"When a shapeshifter imprints on a specific person, he or she becomes unconditionally bound to them for the rest of their life. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do… You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"So, you 'imprinted' on me?"

"Yep. I am glad I did too."

"I am too, or it would have been really awkward when I kissed you like this".

He grabbed my face, and we shared a sweet and simple kiss. When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that there wasn't anyone home.

"You want to come in?" I asked

"I think someone is waiting to talk to you, but I promise I will next time." He bent down, and we had our usual make out session.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up around 5."

"I'll be ready." I said as I went inside to see Jared sitting on my couch with his head in his hands.

"Jare?" I asked

"Hey, Bails."

"Jared, what's going on? What's wrong?"

He looked into my eyes, and I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears.

"Jared, you gotta tell me. I know that's why you're here. I can't help if you won't tell me."

"I imprinted."

"Jared, I know you're not the brightest, but that's good!"

"Not it's not. I imprinted on…"

"Who Jared?"

"Alice."

"Alice Cullen?" I questioned

He slowly shook his head 'yes' and I almost passed out.

"You, Jared Cameron a shapeshifter, imprinted on Alice Cullen, a vampire with a very protective family?"

"Yea…"

"Jared, does anyone else know about this?"

"No."

"Edward probably does." I whispered as I grabbed my phone and texted him.

"_Do not tell Alice that Jared imprinted on her."_

"_Why not she probably already knows, you know, visions."_

"_She can't see us!"_

"_Okay, I won't tell her, but what the hell is going to happen?"_

"_I'm going to force him to tell her."_

"_Good plan."_

I looked toward Jared, and he was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Is this how it feels to be in love?" He asked

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could explode any minute. I feel like I need to be with her right now." He said as he started to hyperventilate

"Calm down. Breathe. Please. I need you to calm your ass down."

"My head is spinning, and I can't fucking breathe. How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Jared you have got to calm yourself down."

"I can't fucking breathe." He panicked as his eyes rolled back into his head, and I immediately called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, will you come over? Um Jared is having a hard time breathing and passed out…" I tried to sound calm

"I'll be right over." He responded and within seconds I heard a knock on the door, I went to open it and saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward standing there. I ushered them in giving Jasper a kiss as I did.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"We were talking about his um... imprint... and he... yeah…" I tried to explain without telling him about Alice

Carlisle nodded while Jasper and Edward laughed.

"So you don't want me to tell?" Edward asked with a smirk

"No!" I yelled at him and smacked him on his chest.

"Well, he already told me so…" Jasper said with a smirk

"You're an exception, I would have too."

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked

"_Sigh_… Jared kinda sorta imprinted on Alice…" I explained and Carlisle's eyes got as big as golf balls "Whoa."

Jared started to wake up, so Edward decided to leave.

"What the fuck happened?" Jared asked as he started to wake up

"You had an anxiety attack and passed out." Carlisle explained

"After you imprinted on Alice." Jasper said with a smirk and I hit him just as Jared started hyperventilating again.

"Jared I am going to take some blood from you and send it in for testing to make sure this is just an anxiety attack. Bailey if you and Jasper want to go somewhere else that would be good."

I grabbed my keys, Jasper's hand, and headed out to the car.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked

"We are going to drive around." I smiled as we got into the car and drove until we saw a park with a walkway.

"Let's stop here." He suggested

I pulled into the parking lot, and we got out. We started walking around until Jasper went to go to the bathroom, and I went to sit on a bench. I wasn't sitting there for long until a group of guys came up to me.

"Hey baby." The first guy taunted

"How you doing?" Another one asked

"A girl like you shouldn't be out by herself." A third one said

"Baby why don't you just come with us." A final one suggested as he grabbed my arm but before he could get another word out Jasper was in front of him and knocking him out in one punch. Jasper grabbed me and I grasped him into a hug.

"You stay away from her. If I ever see you within a mile of her again you won't live to see another day." Jasper threatened, his voice barely audible.

Jasper took me to the car and grabbed the keys.

"Please. Say something so I won't turn around and kill them." He begged

"Hey, look you are speeding. Don't speed." I tried and he laughed at my sad attempt of distraction.

"You don't know how they were feeling, it was disgusting."

"It's okay, they are not here. We probably should go back and see Carlisle and Paul." I said and he nodded stiffly. I grabbed his hand and started rubbing it to try to calm him down. Once we were in the driveway and out of the car, I pulled him aside. I grabbed his face and started stroking it. I felt his lips collide with mine, his tongue slithering into my mouth. My hands started stroking through his hair, and his hands wander down to my ass. He grabbed my ass and picked me up. I threw my legs around his torso as he walked me over to the Hummer. I broke the kiss just as it was starting to get good.

"Are you tense now?" I joked

"Tease." He smirked

"Oh, you will be alright. You will get some more." I pecked his lips, and we walked inside to see Sam, Emily, Carlisle, and Jared sitting around in the living room.

"How did the test go?" I asked

"It proved that it was just an anxiety attack. Jasper we better get going, I think they have some things to talk about." Carlisle said, noticing the tension in the room. Jasper nodded and hugged me.

"Pick you up around 5?" He suggested as I nodded, and they were out the door.

"Carlisle was right, we have things to discuss." Sam said and I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So, both of you imprinted on a vampire." Sam said exasperatedly

"Sam, we can't help it. I love Jasper. You can't change that." I reasoned with him while Jared just blurted out "I'm still a little shocked."

"I understand, it's a bit life altering. I just wanted to say the Jasper and Alice are welcome around this house anytime, just like any other imprint." Sam understood

"Thanks Sam." I smiled

"That means a lot." Jared said gratefully as I got up from the couch and headed to my room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"I have a date to get ready for!" I exclaimed as I ran up to my room, and started putting on a red crop top and white jeans, doing my makeup, and fixing my hair. Once I was done, I grabbed the sheet music I had been writing for Jasper and headed into the living room. I sat down and waited for the knock on the door that came immediately after I sat down. I went to open up the door and saw Jasper as handsome as ever.

"You have the best timing." I joked with him and gave him a peck on the lips after I said that.

"It helps to have Edward." He answered honestly

I giggled and nodded, "Yea, mind reader. So where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He laughed and we both got into the Hummer then he started driving. We started driving into the woods until we stopped at a clearing with beautiful. I looked up at Jasper, but he shook his head 'no'. We got out of the car and started walking through the field.

"Jaz where are we?" I questioned

"Well, we are about 15 minutes from Forks and about 5 minutes from my house." He explained. I grabbed his hand, and we continued to walk through the field. We walked for a good 5 minutes before we came upon a beautiful lake.

"Here we are." Jasper said with a smile

"It's beautiful! How did you find it?" I asked

"That is a secret."

I hit his arm lightly, and we both sat down on the ground. I grabbed his face and made him kiss me. He deepened the kiss and grabbed me so that I was sitting on his lap. Once I was on his lap, I started to run my fingers through his hair, and on his back. His hand was on my ass the whole time. The kiss ended when Jasper pulled away and grabbed something from his pocket which turned out to be a and gold ring.

"Bailey Shay Uley will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Jaz.", I got off the ground and turned towards him, I grabbed his hand and headed for the Hummer.

"Can you take me to your house? I want to show you something." I explained

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a surprise!" I kissed his cheek as he drove 5 minutes to his house. No one was there, so we went in and straight to his bedroom. I grabbed his guitar, got out the music, and started singing "Cowboy Take Me Away" and once I had finished, Jasper was staring at me with awe.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" He exclaimed

"That is my one and only talent."

"I don't know, your beauty seems like a talent." He chuckled

"It is isn't it?" I joked back with him

"Ha ha" He grabbed my face and we were making out on his bed. We were stopped when Alice barged into the room.

"Bailey, you know what's going on! Spit it out!" She yelled

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked, trying to play dumb

"There is a blind spot in my vision of my future! I know it's because of the wolves. Tell me now!"

"It's really not my place to tell you…" I mumbled

"Come on Bailey!" She pleaded

"You will find out soon. I promise, but I can't tell you." She nodded and left Jasper's room.

"I probably should be getting you home, Sam will be worried." Jasper said

I nodded and we headed out to the Hummer. Jasper drove until we pulled into my driveway, and we got out of the vehicle. Jasper walked me to the door, we shared a kiss, and I went into the house.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Yeah it was fun!"

"Don't forget, we have the newborn training tomorrow, so we have to be there early again."

I nodded, he knew I couldn't phase for another 3 days. I took myself up to my room and change into pajamas and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up and looked to the bottom of my bed to find Jasper sitting on it.

"Morning sunshine." Jasper smiled

"Morning handsome."

"How did you sleep?"

"It was okay." I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. "I missed you." I pulled him down to kiss me, and it quickly escalated into a make-out. I smirked under the kiss and started talking.

"Jaz, I have to get ready before Sam comes up here."

"Go for it, I'll stay right here." He smirked but I lightly smacked his arm, and he laughed.

"Alright I'll go." He smiled and I watched as he went over to the window, jumped, and "ran" off into the forest. I walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, changed into some high waisted shorts and a stripped crop top, put on my makeup, and let my natural hair curl down. I grabbed my purse off my bed and stood in my bathroom admiring my necklace until Sam came into my room, "Bailey, Jasper is here."

I nodded and headed down the stairs. Jasper was standing in the living room and talking with Emily.

"Bailey, you look as beautiful as ever." Jasper complimented me

"Thank you, Jaz." I went up to him and gave him a small hug.

"We will be at the meeting in about 15 to 20 minutes." Sam told the both of us. Jasper nodded and had a small smile.

"Well, we better get going." I said

"Yes, nice talking to you Mrs. Uley." Jasper said as we started to leave

"It was nice talking to you too Jasper!" Em smiled at the two of us.

I smiled, and we headed out to his Hummer. I looked up at the sky and it was sunny! Finally! I looked over at Jasper and he pulled his hood up, as well as put on some sunglasses.

"You look particularly funny…" I joked with him and he faked a chuckle then I kissed his cheek and we got into the Hummer, and he started driving. Once we got to the clearing, I noticed that Edward and Bella weren't there, and Jake wasn't either.

"Where is…" I started but before I could finish, he answered my question, "They figured out that Victoria is behind the army, so we are not letting Bella be anywhere near the fight. Jacob is walking Bella up the mountain and then Edward is meeting them at the top. Bella doesn't want Edward to fight without her being there too."

"Oh." I looked around to see that the pack was there as well as the Cullens.

"Do you think that Jared will approach Alice today?" I questioned

"I hope so she was bugging me all night about it!" We laughed

"Come on, everyone is waiting on us." I grabbed his and and led him over to the pack and the Cullens.

"Today we are going on with a continuation from yesterday. I want you each to get a partner of a different species and start working with them." Jasper explained to everyone. I watched as Seth hung back because he wasn't fighting, and no one moved until Carlisle and Sam stepped towards each other and started working together. Jared slowly walked towards Alice, and then everyone moved together. Esme and Leah, Emmett and Paul, Rosalie and Quil, and Jasper and Embry. They worked together for a good 3 hours while I sat there examining and taking notes. I was watching until I saw something in the woods and headed over there to see what it was, I had my notebook in my hand. Once I got to where I saw the figure, I fell to the ground.

_**When I opened my eyes again, I saw an image of Victoria and Edward fighting. Then an image of Jake screaming in his wolf form then turning human. Next, I saw a group of vampires heading towards the Cullen family, Bella and me.**_

After that I looked up and saw the woods in front of me with a notebook full of drawings about what I had just saw. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and calm me instantly. I looked behind me to see Jasper, Carlisle, and a human version of Sam.

"Bailey, what just happened?" Sam asked

"She had a vision." Jasper said

"Alice gets them… It's a vampire power…" Carlisle explained

"Great. What does this mean?" Sam questioned

"I'm not sure. I think we should end training for today and go and look for something like this in our books." Carlisle said

"Okay, I think we should be able to do this. Where?" Sam asked

"I think we should do it at your house." Carlisle suggested as Sam nodded, and walked over to me to help Jasper to get me back on my feet. I was good until I felt my head spinning and everything went black

**Jasper's POV**

Sam and I sat Bailey on her feet, and not 5 seconds later I saw her start to sway and then fall. I ran in front of her and caught her before she faceplanted. I looked at Sam and Carlisle until they gave me a nod. I picked her up bridal style and took her over to the Hummer. Once she was in, I went back over to Sam and Carlisle.

"Alice, and I will be there in a few minutes." Carlisle told Sam and I

"Jared and I will be waiting." Sam explained, but I scoffed because they are forcing Alice and Jared to talk to each other. They nodded to each other and went to discuss it. I took it as my note to get in the Hummer and take Bailey home.

**Bailey's POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a moving vehicle. _Where the fuck...?_ I looked to the side and saw Jasper driving.

"What the fuck happened?" I questioned and grabbed my head as I realized I had a huge headache.

"You had a vision. Sam, Carlisle, Jared, and Alice are meeting us at your house." He explained

"What is going on? Why is this such a big deal?" I asked

"Visions are only a vampire power, not a shapeshifter power."

"And what does me feeling like I got hit by a bus have to do with this?"

"When a vampire uses their power, it drains them physically and mentally."

"But I'm not a vampire."

"That is the problem. Right now, Carlisle and Alice are helping us and Sam and Jared research to see what the hell is going on."

I grabbed his arm and he immediately calmed down.

"Hey, it's all gonna be okay…" I soothed as he pulled the car into the driveway to see that no one was here yet. He started to get out of the car until I gently grabbed his wrist. He jerked his head towards me, and I grabbed his face. I made our lips touch. He licked my lips asking for an entrance, and I let him in. I felt his hands rest on my upper thigh. He is such a tease. I tangled my fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. Just as we were getting into it, we heard a knock on the window. I looked and it was Jared. Jasper rolled down the window to speak.

"I thought you guys would want to know that Sam is in his truck right behind me." Jared warned us

"Thanks, Jare… You ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I gave him a sad smile as he walked inside and greeted Emily. Jasper got out of the car and helped me out.

"Jaz, I can get out of the car by myself." I told him

"You fell trying to stand on your own two feet not 10 minutes ago. I'm not taking any chances." He grabbed my arm and slung it over his shoulder. Once I stood up I got a little lightheaded, but nothing more. Once I was stable, Jasper allowed me to walk into the house without help. Once we got inside, I smelled Emily cooking, and saw Jared setting the books on the table. Sam came through the door with more books a few minutes later.

"Geez, where did all of these books come from?" I asked

"Sue had a few, Billy had a lot, and I have some in those bookshelves." Sam pointed over to a bookshelf, the one I never touched.

"You never told me that was over there." I said, feeling slightly offended

"You never had an interest."

I looked at the floor, being ashamed I never wanted to learn. There was a knock on the door, and then Alice and Carlisle were in my house. I noticed Jasper grasp my waist when they entered as if he was protecting me from anything.

"Alice and I grabbed some old vampire books too, I thought they may help…" Carlisle offered

"Whatever it takes." Sam said, thankfully as Alice walked over to Jared and they started talking, and eventually went to go and sit on the couch. I grabbed 2 books one vampire book and one shapeshifter book. I handed the shapeshifter one to Jasper, and I took the vampire book. I took his free hand gently and guided him over to the love seat where we would proceed to cuddle and read through the books. Once I was done looking through the first one, I went over to the kitchen to grab a sandwich that Emily had made before going over to the Clearwater's. I slowly walked over to the stack of books and grabbed another vampire book. Their legends are quite interesting. It had been a long while before anyone said anything.

"Sam, it doesn't look like there is anything here about it." Carlisle said slowly

"Ours either…"

"We could always talk to the Volturi…" Carlisle suggested

"No. They will want her killed." Jasper defended

"Who is the Volturi?" Jared asked

"The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires and are an incredibly influenced coven. They enforce the laws of the vampire world." Alice started to explain

"The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed." Carlisle continued to explain

"They often send their agents to travel from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire present." Jasper finished

"So, they are basically the law enforcers?" Sam questioned

"Yes, and they probably know what is going on with Bailey." Carlisle said, looking over at Jasper

"Yeah, and if we take her to them, she will be killed." Jasper almost growled

"They will accept her." Carlisle said

"I want to go. I want to find out what is going on." I demanded

"I want Edward to come with us. He knows what they are capable of." Jasper demanded

"I think he would want to." Carlisle understood

"Can we go tomorrow?" I asked and Carlisle and Sam nodded. Carlisle and Alice left a few minutes after that.

"I better go pack a bag. It's going to be a long flight. You wanna come with me?" I looked towards Jasper and he gave a stiff nod. We walked up the stairs and into my bedroom where I began packing a bag.

"Why are we going?" Jasper asked

"I want answers. They can give them to me." I answered him

"I don't believe they can. If we couldn't find it then why do you think they can?"

"Jaz, will you just give them a chance."

He nodded and helped me pack my bag. Once we were done, I changed into some pajamas. Jasper left through the front door, and then jumped into my room through the window. I grabbed him and pulled him into my bed where I went to sleep while he watched me.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke to Jasper looking out my window.

"Hey."

"Hey, I just went to get my bag." He said and I looked over and saw his bag on the porch.

"I better start getting dressed." I suggested

Jaz nodded "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna go and get Edward."

He hopped out of the window, and "ran" away. I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to start getting ready. I hopped in the shower and did my thing. After I got out and put on some flared jeans and a white, short sleeved crop top, did my makeup, and did something to my hair. Once I was finished there was a knock on my bedroom door. I went to open it and I saw Sam.

"They're here." Sam notified me and I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. We started down the stairs, but before we got to the living room Sam stopped me.

"Bailey, please be careful. Please." He begged

"I always am, aren't I?" I smiled up at him, and he grabbed the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl." He gave me a sad, scared smile before he gave me one last hug. After we broke, I headed outside to see Jasper and Edward patiently waiting for me.

"Hey…" I said when they saw me

"You know that was hard on him. He wanted to make sure you were safe." Edward said

"I know… I wish I could give him more assurance." I looked down to the ground

"We won't let anything happen to you." Jasper said, protectively

"I know, it's just scary."

"Come on we don't wanna miss our flight." Edward informed us. Jasper and I nodded and the three of us headed over to the Hummer. Jasper and I sat in the front while Edward sat in the back. When we pulled up to the airport we all got out a prepared ourselves for the long road ahead. Once we got past security and onto the plane, I pulled out my IPod and Jasper and I listened to music until I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of the PA system telling us that we would be landing in about 5 minutes.

"You ready for this?" Jasper asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Once Edward, Jasper, and I got off the plane we headed to rent a car. We decided on a Jeep and headed to Volterra. We got to park close and only had to walk a little way.

"Remember that Aro is bit strange." Jasper reminded me

"Don't act scared. Especially of Jane." Edward warned

I nodded and took a deep breath before the doors opened before me. We all walked in and saw the gorgeous secretary.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked

"We have an appointment with the Volturi." Edward said, coldly

"Names?"

"Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, and Bailey Uley." Jasper answered, pulling me closer to him

She nodded at the paperwork. "This way."

I grabbed Jasper's arm and we followed the girl who lead us to a very large door.

"They are in there. Good luck mutt." The secretary said, Jasper let out a low growl and the girl ran off. Edward opened the doors and we saw the Volturi. Jasper and Edward had showed me pictures of them, so I know their names. Caius sat to the left of Aro and Marcus sat on his right. Then Felix stood beside Caius and Jane was beside Marcus.

"Edward! Jasper!" Aro exclaimed

"Hello, Aro." Edward said coldly

"What is the occasion that I get to see a part of the Cullen clan?"

"We have questions, Aro." Jasper informed him

Aro looked beside Jasper and saw me. Jane walked up beside me.

"Who is this?" Jane asked

"This is Bailey Uley she is a part of the Quileute tribe." Edward answered

"Ooh, you brought us a mutt?" Jane questioned

"Jane. Bailey, there is something different about you. Will you step forward?" Aro asked. I let go of Jasper's arm and stepped towards Aro. He held his hand out to me and I slowly took it. I felt my head spinning backwards to when I was born and going through every memory until now. Once it stopped, Aro looked at me with admiration.

"Wow…" Aro breathed out

"What?" Jane and Jasper whispered at the same time

"There was once a legend that there would be a girl born into a shapeshifter family, but she was born a hybrid. There would not be any vampire blood in her family before her. Once she turned a certain age her vampire powers would start coming out in her. She could start drinking blood and eat food. She would have multiple vampire powers. It is said that she will be the most powerful vampire and shapeshifter in existence." Aro explained

"What are you saying?" Edward asked

"Are you saying that it is Bailey?" Jasper asked, holding his breath

"It is a very large possibility."

"How will we know?" Edward continued

"Well, it is very difficult to know. Her powers will come all of a sudden, very quick and fast. There will be no sign of her lust for blood, for humans will not irritate her. She will be as skilled as a vegetarian vampire who is 5000 years old. However, these aspects will just make her a more powerful shapeshifter. Her speed will improve. Her eyesight would be impeccable. Her sense of smell will be very advanced. She would be able to tear any vampire to shreds in a matter of seconds." Aro explained again

"How will we know?" Jasper asked

"Well, she could try some blood?" Aro suggested

"No." Jasper demanded harshly

"Okay. How about she could try to use her powers?" Aro suggested again

"How do we know what powers she has?" Edward asked

"She could read her own future…" Aro said

Everyone just turned to stare at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alex asked

"I don't know how to do it!" I yelled

"Maybe she needs a little incentive." Jane said as she turned towards Jasper, "Pain."

Jasper falls to the ground, screaming in pain. I felt my body go limp.

_**I saw me and heard Edward talking. "She can influence the elements of nature- earth, wind, water, and fire. True physical manipulation, no illusion to the mind". Next it changed into an image of me fighting a newborn with Jasper talking in the background. "She can cause people to experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them. She can inflict this pain on only one target at a time; she must be able to see her victim to use her gift on him or her". **_

I felt my eyes open and saw that I was again on the ground. Edward and a weak Jasper helped me to my feet. Aro stuck out his hand, and I gave him mine. I felt like my mind went in rewind. Over and over the vision multiple times until it halted suddenly.

"What?" Edward questioned

"She has the most lusted after powers a vampire could want. She had premonitions, elemental influence, and a pain illusion." Aro explained

"Wow…" Jasper breathed

"What does this mean?" I asked

"It means you are now the most powerful vampire in existence." Edward said, slowly and calmly

"I think we should go now." Jasper said in a rush

"Don't you think she should try out her powers first?" Aro nodded towards me and then to a random vampire that had shown up moments earlier. I thought about him falling to the ground with extreme pain. He was screaming bloody Mary. Before I could think about it, it was happening. He was on the ground screaming like he was dying. I snapped out of it and he laid on the ground breathing heavily. I turned towards Jasper with a scared look in my eye. I heard Edwards voice in my head, "_It's okay, Bailey. Don't be afraid. It's your destiny." _I nodded. Aro had all of the four elements- earth, wind, fire, and water- brought around me. I looked toward the water. I brought one hand up and the water followed. I took the other hand and motioned it towards the fire. I watched as the fire followed my hand into the air and mixing with the water. I lowered them back into the bowls gently. I turned my attention to the empty bowl. I made a little mini tornado with the air. I went off focus and it disappeared. I looked over towards Aro, Edward, and Jasper. Aro looked amazed. Edward looked astonished. Jasper looked nervous. Edward looked towards Aro, and his face turned protective.

"Well, we should be going now." Edward suggested

"Thank you Aro." Jasper said, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Thank you…" I whispered before Jasper basically drug me out of Volterra and into the car.

"Okay so was he creepy or was it just me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood

"He wants you to join him." Edward said bluntly

"Huh?"

"He wants you to become part of the Volturi." Jasper said

"Why?"

"Once you are trained you will be the most powerful vampire in existence. He wants that with the Volturi." Jasper informed

I grabbed Jasper's arm, "Can we just go home now?"

"There isn't another flight from here to Seattle until the morning. We are gonna have to stay the night." Edward told me. I nodded and Edward drove to the motel closest to the airport. Once we were there Edward, Jasper, and I went inside to put our stuff down. Edward went outside to call Carlisle and get some food and blood so they could drink and I could eat.

"Jaz talk to me. What's up?"

"I do not trust the Volturi. They will not stop. They have wanted Edward and Alice for years and still haven't given up. I don't want them to take you."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. No matter what."

"You don't know the Volturi. They are ruthless. They don't care what you have or what you've got they don't give a damn."

"Hey. Look at me."

He raised his eyes to look into mine.

"I will not allow the Volturi tear me away from you. They will not win. They can't break us apart." I gently pressed my lips onto his and we enjoyed a sweet, simple kiss. We pulled apart when we heard the door open. I looked and saw Edward holding a takeout of Chinese and four Styrofoam cups.

"Okay, three of these cups are blood and one is Dr. Pepper. I thought she should try blood…" Edward suggested

"No." Jasper declined

"Come on… I should try it…" I slowly treaded

"No, you shouldn't."

I grabbed the cup Edward was holding towards me and took a huge gulp. I immediately took another gulp. Edward looked impressed while Jasper looked quite disgusted.

"Hey, this is pretty good." I honestly told them

"It's elk." Edward informed me

"Well, whatever it is, it's good."

"Okay, enough experimenting today…" Jasper said, grabbing the cup from me and handing me the one filled with Dr. Pepper

"Jasper, she has to learn to adapt. She can't just…"

"Yes, she can."

He got up and started out the door. Edward looked towards me and I nodded.

"I got him." I stood up and walked outside to see Jasper sitting about 10 feet away on a fountain. I slowly walked over to him, and as I was right on him and he looked up at me.

"Sorry…" He apologized

"What's going on Jaz? You have been snappy since we left the Volturi. What is up?"

"I don't want you to have to deal with being a vampire. This is a damned life. We are all damned. You don't deserve to have to live like this. You deserve to be able to live the life you were given. You shouldn't have to go through leaving your family and everyone that means something to you…"

"Jaz, this doesn't change anything. This doesn't change the way I will live. It just means that as well as food I need blood also. I promise this will not change anything."

"Bailey, you don't get it! You will watch all of your friends and family die. You will watch them waste away to nothing. I won't watch you as all of your friends die. What about Sam? You are just going to watch him and Emily waste away?"

"Hey, that is a long way away."

"It happens in a blink of an eye."

"Jasper. I can't change what happened, and neither can you. It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. We just need to accept it and move on."

He nodded, and we went back inside to see Edward sitting there awkwardly.

"Feeling better Jaz?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I guess." He sat down on the bed, and I sat down on his lap then grabbed his hair and started brushing through it. Edward went into the bathroom and we heard the shower turn on. I turned around so that I was straddling Jasper, and he pulled me into a blissful kiss. I grabbed his head tilted it back and started kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan. He then reversed it to where he was kissing and sucking on my neck. I stifled a large moan into his shoulder.

"Jaz… Jaz…"

He threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. We were getting to the point of almost ripping each other's clothes off as we heard Edward turn the shower off.

"Dammit I'm gonna rip him to shreds someday." Jasper growled before he got off of me and I climbed off the bed and back to the cups Edward brought in. I grabbed the cup of blood and sat down on the chair near the table. Edward walked out with a towel covering his bottom half.

"Oh, my Jesus! Cover yourself!" I covered my eyes and slowly walked over to the area where Jasper was while Jasper and Edward just laughed. I kept my eyes covered until Jasper nudged me notifying that Edward had clothes on. Once he was fully clothed we decided that it was time for me to go to sleep, so I put on my pajamas and walked over to the bed where Jasper was laying waiting on me. After I laid down, I was out like a light.


End file.
